


Surprise Party

by tendous_satoris



Series: Tendou Week 2k17! [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TENDOU ILY, HE GETS PRESENTS, HEY HEY HEY IT'S THE BABE'S BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!, Tendou Week 2017, i like that headcanon honestly, it's p cool, legit only there for filler ew, pls don't question the opening scene......., that one headcanon where Kawanishi and Kuguri are cousins happens, the only reason this is T is bc everyone has a potty mouth lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: Satori hummed a little tune as he walked down the trail by his house that led to his school. He had always liked living in his neighborhood, as it meant he could get to and from school easily and without hassle. Plus, he often had his teammates over if they’d won a big game or something.It was also his birthday, which he was very excited about. He was turning 18, that was a big deal!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tendou Week day 6:birthday!/free day





	Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy! Happy birthday to the babe!! :D Ily Tendou <3333
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

Satori hummed a little tune as he walked down the trail by his house that led to his school. He had always liked living in his neighbourhood, as it meant he could get to and from school easily and without hassle. Plus, he often had his teammates over if they’d won a big game or something.

 

It was also his birthday, which he was _very_ excited about. He was turning 18, that was a big deal!

 

As he waltzed down the trail, he felt his phone buzz. Fishing it out of his pocket, he saw that it was Semi.

 

‘ _can u pick up some sprots drinks from the store’_

_‘**sports’_

 

He blinked. He could’ve sworn there was enough yesterday.

 

‘ _did u drink them all or smth lmao’_

 

_‘fuck off just get them’_

_‘pls’_

 

Satori sighed.

 

_‘if i must :p’_

_‘ur payin me back tho’_

 

And so, he headed for the store which, conveniently, was very close to the school and pretty their go-to place for buying sports drinks.

 

Making sure to get enough, he went up to the counter, where the young lady, Matsushima, greeted him with a smile.

 

“Hey, Tendou-kun. Isn’t it your birthday?” She asked.

 

“Yup.” He nodded, grinning. “Eita-kun asked me to pick up some sports drinks, said we were running low.”

 

“Really?” She furrowed her eyebrows as she rung up the total. “That’s odd. Ushijima-kun came by just yesterday.”

 

“Huh. Weird.” He muttered but brushed it off. “Whatever. Thanks, have a nice day, Matsushima-san!”

 

“You two!”

 

He continued on his trek to school, spotting Yamagata up ahead. They lived fairly close to each other and often saw each other when walking to school.

 

“Hey, Hayato-kun!” He called, running to catch up. “How’s it going?”

 

“I mean, aside from the  _terrible_ insomnia I had last night, pretty good.” He hummed. “You?”

 

“I’m in a good mood. Eita asked me to pick up some sports drinks at the store.” He hummed, holding up the bag. “Do you remember what day it is, Hayato-kun?”

 

“Saturday?” He asked, blinking.

 

“Uh, what’s the date?” He tried again.

 

“May 20th.” He shrugged. “Is it someone’s birthday?”

 

“Yes, it is.” He sighed. “Do you remember whose?”

 

“Well, Wakatoshi’s is in August, Eita’s is in November, Reon’s is in October…” He continued listing off the birthdays of their various teammates before seeing Satori’s annoyed look and grinning. “Kidding, kidding. Happy birthday, Satori.”

 

“Thanks,” He breathed. “I actually thought you forgot, you ass.” He shoved Yamagata lightly in the side as they reached the school.

 

Upon changing into his practice clothes, Satori was about to enter the gym when Kawanishi suddenly came running out, blocking him from entering.

 

“Uh, Taichi?” He muttered. “Can you move?”

 

“Nope.” He deadpanned.

 

“Why…?” He asked, cocking a suspicious eyebrow.

 

“Just can’t.” He responded curtly. “You can’t come in yet.”

 

“But _why_?” He exclaimed, a bit exasperated.

 

“You just can’t, Ushijima-senpai said so.” Kawanishi fixed him with an innocent look as if to say, ‘ _It’s not_ my _fault, don’t get mad at me_.’

 

Satori sighed. “Fine. What am I supposed to do while I’m not allowed to go in, then?”

 

Kawanishi shrugged. “Who knows. No one gave me explicit details, only to keep you away from the gym.”

 

Semi poked his head out from the gym, then. “We’re almost done, Taichi, just keep him busy ‘til then.” He told him, to which Kawanishi nodded. “Oh, Satori, happy birthday, by the way. I’ll take the sports drinks, now.” He took the bag from Satori’s hand, and with that, went back into the gym.

 

“Uh, thanks…” He muttered. “What’s even going on in there, Taichi?”

 

“Can’t tell you.” He responded, once again very curtly, already walking away. “You’ll just have to wait. Want to go to that ice cream shop down the street? It’s your birthday, I’ll pay.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Yeah, so, that’s the story of how I ended up traumatising my cousin Naoyasu using only a cellphone, some tape, and a sharpie.” Kawanishi finished his story, taking a lazy sip of his milkshake while Satori cackled next to him.

 

“Oh my _god_ , Taichi, and here I thought you were boring!” He laughed, wiping a tear from his eye.

 

“Rude.” He sniffed.

 

Suddenly, Kawanishi’s phone vibrated, making them both jump. He fished it out of his pocket and read the text, saying, “Oh, they’re ready. C’mon, surprise time.”

 

“Surprise…?” He muttered but followed nonetheless.

 

Once they reached the gym again, he opened the door to see the gym decorated with all kinds of party supplies, from streamers to balloons.

 

His eyes widened as they saw the cake. “Guys…?”

 

“Surprise!” They all cheered.

 

“Holy shit.” He said bluntly, feeling a goofy smile force itself onto his face. “No fuckin’ _way_.”

 

“Yes, ‘fuckin’ _way’_.” Semi snorted, coming over to slap him on the back. “Happy birthday, Guess Monster. Time for cake.”

 

“You _guys_ …” He mumbled, honestly feeling a bit giddy. “I can’t believe you guys! You actually did all this for me?”

 

“I mean, I mostly just wanted cake,” Shirabu commented, shrugging, prompting Semi to give him a harsh knuckle sandwich.

 

“Don’t be an ass.” He scowled at the second year. “It was partially your idea, anyway, as a ‘thank you’ for being such a good player.”

 

“Wow, I didn’t know you cared so much, Kenjirou-kun.” Satori snickered, making Shirabu huff in embarrassment.

 

“It was mostly my idea, though,” Oohira pointed out, smiling. “I made the cake.”

 

“Fuck off, Reon, we all pitched in.” Yamagata gave a light slap to the arm, rolling his eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

“I got you a copy of The Exorcist for your birthday.” Ushijima interrupted, stepping forward and presenting the DVD case with a bow stuck on it, making Satori laugh. “You like horror movies, right?”

 

“Yeah, I love ‘em.” He nodded, taking the DVD and grinning at Ushijima, who smiled.

 

“I’m kinda broke so Eita and I have a combined gift for you,” Yamagata admitted a bit sheepishly, shoving a grey shirt into his hand. Upon holding it up to look at it, he saw a design of various guild marks from the Fairy Tail manga, printed in black.

 

“Thanks, guys!” He beamed at them. “I’ve been wanting this shirt for forever.”

 

“Yeah, I saw you looking at it.” Yamagata hummed. “Thought it might be a good gift. Hope it’s the right size.”

 

“You were right, clearly.” Kawanishi snorted, before handing Satori a neatly wrapped square package. “Open it.”

 

He did so, revealing a CD with the words ‘Tendou Satori’ written in sharpie on it.

 

“It’s a mixtape,” Kawanishi explained, averting his eyes in slight embarrassment. “Semi-san said you liked electronic and alternative music, and I couldn’t think of a gift, so I made that. There’s some stuff with the word ‘monster’ in the title on it, too, just for kicks. Hope you like it.”

 

“It’s awesome, Taichi.” He exclaimed, looking at the songs he had written on the back of the case. “Thanks!”

 

“No problem.”

 

“Open my gift next, okay, Tendou-senpai?” Goshiki asked excitedly, holding out a gift bag like a little kid at his friend’s birthday party. Though, it wasn’t all that different of a situation, so he just grinned and took it in his hands.

 

“Thanks, Tsutomu.” He reached his hand into the bag, pulling out a mug that said ‘ _I cannot brain today. I has the dumb_ ’ on it.

 

“Do you like it?” He asked, grinning.

 

“Yeah, it’s awesome,” He nodded, ruffling the first year’s hair. “Almost as good as the one Eita got me last year, that says ‘ _I’m not actually funny. I’m just really mean and people think I’m joking_ ’.”

 

“To be fair, Satori,” Oohira drawled, “it's not entirely inaccurate.”

 

“I know, I know.” He waved a nonchalant hand in the air. “Where's your gift, by the way?”

 

“Hey, I made the cake. That was my gift.”

 

“I mean, it's a good-ass cake, so,” He shrugged.

 

Semi shoved Shirabu in front of Satori. “You're up.”

 

Shirabu huffed. “Fine.” He then proceeded to shove a gift bag rather harshly into Satori’s chest, making him grunt and stumble back a bit.

 

“You're stronger than you look, jeez…” He muttered, taking the bag and reaching his hand into it.

 

He felt his eyes widen and his lips pull into a face splitting grin. “You did _not_.”

 

“Woah, what didn't he do?” Yamagata leaned in to see the gift.

 

“He gave me a fucking _Naruto headband_.” Satori cackled.

 

“I saw it in a store window,” Shirabu mumbled, sounding embarrassed. “I couldn't _not_.”

 

“Eh, I like it.” He snorted, taking it out of the bag and tying it around his forehead, smiling smugly.

 

“And here you thought it would be a bad gift.” Kawanishi murmured, smirking at Shirabu’s embarrassed look.

 

“Oh, shut it.” He snapped. “It was supposed to be a gag gift.”

 

“ _Sure_ it was, Kenjirou.”

 

“Fuck off, Taichi!”

 

Yeah, this was _definitely_ Satori’s favourite birthday so far.

  
**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> OH GOD THAT WAS FUN TO WRITE 
> 
> I didn't go with the usual 'team forgets his birthday but is actually planning a surprise party' cuz I figured a bunch of people would be doing that ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Whatever. Still turned out good imo :3
> 
> Please kudos and comment if you enjoyed!  
> Erica out, see you tomorrow (つ ≧ ▽ ≦) つ
> 
> ([Mug](http://cdn.lifebuzz.com/images/108453/lifebuzz-6bbd29afbac3fcb25981633e729834a4-limit_2000.jpg), [Other mug](http://www.doseoffunny.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/funny-coffee-mugs-2.jpg), [Shirt](http://tshirtsky.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/thumbnail/600x600/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/f/a/fairy_tail_collection_of_sociaty_logo_t_shirt_tee_from_fairy_tail-2.jpg)(I have one of these in black with gold lettering! :D)


End file.
